in the silver moon
by MaroonedInThisBody
Summary: 5 supernatural girls move with their parents to japan and end up staying with haruhi. what will become of ouran! first story so go easy on me.
1. what you should know

WHAT YOU SHOULD KNOW!

hi. this is my first story so pleas go easy on me...

DISCLAMER: i sadly do not own ouran , if i did then belzniff would have his own episode and game show :)

Name: Dark summers

Age: "23"

Hair: Black

Eyes: depends

Height: 6'6"

Skin: pale

Personality: a lot like Tamaki

Other: the "father" of all the girls, hes a vampire

Name: Emi Summers

Age: "20"

Hair: long blonde

Eyes: depends

Height: 5'0"

Skin: pale

Personality: funny, good-natured, kind, the basic mother

Other: the "mother" of all the girls, is a vampire

all of the girls have diffrent gifts/powers

Name: Storm

Age: 18 1/2

blood type: A

Hair: short black with silver and red streaks

Eyes: turquoise

Height: 5'11"

Skin: olive toned

Personality: loud and fun, a romantic, almost the second mother of the group

Other: she speaks for Kara

class/year: 3A

Name: Kara

Age: 17

blood type: o

Hair: medium length dirty dishwater blonde hair

Eyes: icy blue

Height: 4'8"

Skin: porcelain like

Personality: is usually the peacemaker in a bad situation, very kind and fun loving

Other: she is a mute

class/year: 3A

Name: Samantha/Sam/Sammy

Age: 17

blood type: b

Hair: short black layered Awesome Emo Flippy Hair w/ red streaks

Eyes: Silver

Height: 5'10"

Skin: naturally tan

Personality: calculating, evil (but not as evil as the Twins), thoughtful and smart

Other: even though she hides it she does care about people

class/year: 2 A

Name: Alex

Age: 16

blood type: A.B.

Hair: very long blood red

Eyes: Hazel with flecks of black and gold

Height: 5'8"

Skin: mocha

Personality: devious, manipulative, funny, evil, the more hyper twin

Other: Ally's younger twin, can perform magic

class/year: 1 A

Name: Ally

Age: 16

blood type: A.B.

Hair: very long blood red

Eyes: Hazel with flecks of black and gold

Height: 5'8"

Skin: mocha

Personality: devious, manipulative, funny, evil, the calmer twin

Other: Alyx's older twin, can perform magic

class/year: 1A

Tamaki x Haruhi /Kyoya x Samantha /Honey x Kara /Mori x Storm /Hikaru x Ally / Kaoru x Alyx


	2. TO JAPAN WE GO!

Hi again! Second update in one day!

….. I need to switch to decaf…..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own O.H.H.S.C, sorry

"we're leaving again?" Sam asked, looking at dark questioningly.

"Sadly, yes. People are getting suspicious of us. I can barely pass off as 25 so I need a new job somewhere else where nobody knows us." Dark said shrugging.

"We both decided, that since we have old friends there and that you girls would enjoy being there, on Tokyo Japan."Emi who would just barely spoken the words was glomped by four people.

"YES! Anime here we come!"Alex and Ally screamed together while jumping up and down hysterically.

"We can pack for all of us! So we can get going faster!"Ally said with extreme enthusiasm. Alex flicked her wrist and Ally snapped her fingers. All of a sudden all of the rooms were empty in the whole house.

"DONE PACKING! NOW LET'S GO!"Storm yelled as she tried to herd everyone towards the car.

Sam tilted her head looking confused, "where will we stay if we go to Japan? We don't have a mansion... let alone a house." The Twins randomly popped up on either side of her.

"That my friend," started Alex, "is where you're wrong!"Continued Ally, "We can stay at Haruhi's place!"They ended together.

"Her place is too small." Kara, wrote on her drawing pad, deadpanned.

The room went silent for a couple minutes until Emi walked over to the confused Kara and patted her head, "that's right you were sick last time. The last time we stayed at the Fujioka residents the Twins had created a dimension that could be hooked onto the apartment... you girls still have it, right?"

"Yup. I kept it in storage. You're lucky; I was going to sell it on eBay." Ally said boredly while Alyx shrugged. "And we already sent the stuff there, so," Alex said "sayonara!," both to and screamed as they disappeared into a mist of black smoke. The other just sighed, rolled their eyes and left.

~~~~with the Twins ~~~~

after straightening everything up into Haruhi's apartment they sat down on the couch to do what they do best, make parodies of poor, Defenseless Songs, or just to play random games until ranka/ ryoji or Haruhi got home. Which one did they choose? Parodies, God save our souls.

(This is just a random song I got off of veggie tales. Yeah, I watch veggie tales. Have anything to say about it and I'll have my man eating rabid mutant albino bunnies eat you.)

_Narrator(Ally): it's Tuesday and Alex is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Haruhi Fujioka with her sister._

_Alex: oh, Haruhi! We can't wait for you to come! We just can't wait to see your face, when you come home! Your face when you show! I might just piddle when you come, only, because I'm so excited to see you..._

_Together : because we've missed you!_

_(Knock knock knock)_

_Alex: could that be her? Maybe with ranka? Could it be the people who supply cookies to dear me, a good girl like me?_

_("Alex! Don't open the door"-but of course Ally is ignored)_

_Narrator: *sigh* Alex is not created by Haruhi or her father but a robber!- doing it why did you have to go open the freaking door?-_

_Alex: who the applesauce are you?_

_Robber: I'm a robber! And I've come to rob your house, oh yes, I have come to take your silver and I've come to take all your money and other stuff. So stand back step, aside you stupid girl! and let me in!_

_Narrator: although semi-frightened by the intruder is as stupid as to actually let him in and the kindest of it being Tuesday she makes an offering -man! We're going to get in trouble because of you!-_

_Alex: I'm not the owner... this is in my house my newfound friend, but we have cookies, that I stole from Haruhi. And we don't have silver, but please take this my newfound friend, try one of these my newfound friend. They were for me, but you can have one._

_Narrator: the robber thinks for a second and takes a cookie. Alex, who is distracted yet again, is still excited about seeing Haruhi._

_Alex: oh, Haruhi! We can't wait for you to come! We just can't wait to see your face, and I have your cookies! Your yummy cookies! Which I shared with a new robber friend, yup, so come home quick..._

_Together: because we've missed you!_

_Robber (simultaneously): I'm a robber! And I came to rob this house, oh yes, I came to your house... you shared a cookie - - a stolen cookie. Though I'd love to take the TV perhaps another time... because it's Tuesday!_

_(Knock knock knock-oh crap)_

_Alex: could that be her? Hopefully with more cookies? Could it be the people who provide nummy cookies to dear me, a good cucumber like me?_

_Narrator: once again, the ignoramus opens the F-ing door and is not created by Haruhi. This time it's a yukaza (a Japanese mafia person). (We're dead. Yup we're dead, thanks to the idiot who keeps opening the freaking door)_

_Alex: what is it with you random people showing up at the damn door! _

_Yukaza: I am yukaza! And I've come to kick you out, oh yeah, I've also come to kidnap you , and I've come to take your money and steal your TV. And I've come to...break all your furniture!_

_(What's so interesting about the bloody telly!- Ally screams)_

_Narrator: again, being an idiot and letting him in, frightened by the new intruder she makes an offering in the spirit of Tuesday._

_Alex: this Ain't my house...you can't take us, my newfound friend, but I have cookies, some stolen cookies. And we don't have money, please take this my newfound friend, eat one of these my newfound friend. They were for me, but you can have one. (Alex has magically poisoned the cookie but nobody notices)_

_Narrator: the yukaza took a bite of the cookie and drop dead. Alex's thoughts are still on the Fujioka's_

_Alex: oh, Haruhi! We can't wait for you to come! We just can't wait to see your face, and I stole your cookies! Your nummy cookies! Which I shared with robber and a mafia guy..._

_Together: because we missed you!_

_Yukaza (simultaneously): *silence and crickets chirping*_

_Robber: *sniff, sniff* you said it so beautifully man. (To the dead guy)_

_(knock knock knock- are you kidding me!)_

_Alex: could that be more cookies! Possibly with Haruhi? But more cookies to eat for me only? A good damburder like me!_

_Narrator: look. It's an agent from the internal revenue service._

_Alex: hello?_

_Agent: I'm from the IRS...*SLAM!*_

_(we finally got tired of singing and invited the robber, whose name is apparently Rob, to tea. An hour later the door opened and Haruhi was greeted by an interesting sight - the girls playing poker with an armed robber in having a nice chat with tea, A dead mobster guy stuff poorly into trash can, and all of her cookies stolen from the cookie jar -) three... two... one_

_Alex: it's finally hearty did you bring cookies for me, a good Alex like me?_

_Haruhi:...*twitch, twitch*you break into my house, invite a robber in, KILL a yukaza and eat all of my cookies and expect me to buy __**more**__?_

_Alex: wait a minute... I can explain!_

_Haruhi: (chases the robber out of the apartment)_

_Alex: (yelling to rob) come and visit soon!_

_Agent: (randomly comes in and points to the TV) did you claim that?_

_Alex: (shrugs)_

_agent: (picks up TV and leaves)_

_Alex: happy... Tuesday _

(yay! The parody is over!-it wasn't my idea my cousin made it up and wanted me to put my story.)

Ally walked up to Alex and smacked her upside the head, "good going bird brain. Now Haruhi is going to kill us!"

How you walked in with a deadly aura, "why. Are. You. Here."

The girls nervously giggled, "w - well... you see, your dad owes us a few favors and said that we could stay here at anytime!" Alex gasped out all in one breath.

"So we're staying for who knows how long."Ally continued for her sister.

There was a long silence into Haruhi nodded, "okay. But, next time, wait till I get home to come inside or invite people in."

"WHAT! b-but, you were so angry a few seconds ago!"Both twins screamed in sync.

"Hey, did you guys clean?"Haruhi asked looking around the spotless apartment.

Both twins sweat dropped at the girl, "yes. We did."Just then the door opened and the others walked in with a very happy looking ranka in tow, "it's so good to see you again! Sorry the place is so small... the girls will have to room with Haruhi!" "Oh. That's not a problem. Actually, we were wondering if Haruhi would like to stay with the girls while Emi and I use her room."Dark stated.

"That's okay with me, but where would they be staying?" ranka asked confused. Dark explained to him about the dimension that the Twins have made while the girls were already crowded around the living room closet. Ally had given the keys to storm so she could open the door while Sam just wrote down what was going on. Emi looked at ranka pointed to the closet, "if you want to look around in it to make sure to your liking, you may."Storm, Kara, Sam, and the Twins had already disappeared into the dimension. Ranka walked over and stood beside Haruhi who was staring in awe at the giant room in front of them.

~~~Ally P.O.V~~~

One of my best creations! Also, the first dimension to actually work for me!

The living room was enormous and magnificent. The walls looked as if someone got fun with a paintball gun - the main color was white but there were splotches of every color imaginable (except for pink and yellow) - while the floor was a deep mahogany color. There was a plasma screen and surround sound covering an entire wall with a couch and love seats in front of it. The wall directly opposite from it had a nice fireplace with a love seat, too comfy chairs and table arranged as a nice chat spot in front of it. On the wall that we've just come in from, were three bookcases filled with classics and other books that could be enjoyed on cold winter nights or whenever you felt like reading. The lighting in the room was a grand chandelier directly in the center of the ceiling and around the edges of the room were tiny shell like lights that could be(as well as the chandelier) easily turned up and down to the amount of light that a person wanted to be given. Through a door directly across from the entry was a huge circular room with a very high ceiling. The perfect circle curved wall was painted sky blue and the floor was green marble. The ceiling was a cone shaped (you know when you have an ice cream cone and you finish all the ice cream inside the cone without breaking the cone or you just have the cone and you look down the inside of it and it's a circle and how the circle starts getting smaller and goes into a point - that's how is) and was all one big window. The room itself had two staircases (and a slide that went down in between both sets of stairs) going up both the right side and the left side of the room joining together at a landing which had two other sets of stairs going off the right side on the left side which led up to other parts of the "house". To the right of the door that you walk through when you first go in there was another door which led to the kitchen. The kitchen was as big as a commercial kitchen. It was mostly red mahogany wood cabinets, tabletops and the floor to match. The left side wall was completely removed so all that separated the dining room from the kitchen was a nice sized counter. The dining room had a long wooden table in the center of it which was stained a black walnut like color. There were at least 20 chairs around the whole table. (Of course there are windows and doors but I'm not exactly going to pinpoint those for you :p). On the second floor were all the bedrooms. Each bedroom had a plaque with the person's name on it the rooms that didn't have a person's name on them were labeled guest. Everyone's rooms basically fit their personality and what they liked they also each had a walk-in closet, a bathroom, a balcony, and another floor - this is all in the bedroom). Haruhi looked surprised to see a plaque with her name on above and next to the door to a room. I smiled when she looked at me puzzled, "go on in. Don't be shy to won't bite you!"She nodded and walked in.

~~bedroom descriptions ~~ (I know I'm going into a lot of detail. So stuff it. It's better to have descriptions of rooms than not at all and they play a vital part in this story. if i didn't say anything about the rooms or what they looked like then where would these people sleep? AND what if I said something like, ummmm… let's say, Ally grabbed a water balloon from under her bed without explaining to you how she got the water balloon under there and how it didn't pop! Or something like, storm went into the other room and got a milkshake, that wouldn't make sense without a description of the other room would it? Now if I said that Ally's room was a beach themed room and she had an endless supply of water balloons under her bed and that storm's second-floor room is like a candy shop that has a ton of sweets upstairs and a milkshake maker, now that would make sense wouldn't it! So no complaining about all my descriptions and crap ….. Also note that since this is a different/ add on dimension, that this is also an actual place, kind of like Narnia, one world within another. So when I describe the rooms and what can be seen or heard out of windows or the balcony it is not Haruhi's world, it is a totally different one that I will explain later ) (all of the things that the rooms view on are connected)

**Haruhi: **her room was white and light blue the ceiling was one big window in the glass had little colored glass designs of butterflies and flowers on it in. The walls were painted She had two bookshelves on the north wall and not too far away was a queen sized bed with blue Silver and red covers and pillows on it. A medium-sized TV sat on the west wall with the comfy chair in front of it, Across from the bed were two nice sized writing desks, one had a computer on it, and the other had a lamp and a pencil sharper on it. The bathroom was the same color as the walls with a shower big enough for two. The walk-in closet right across from the bathroom was the coolest part about the rooms because when you first walk into the house there's a sensor thing that goes through your type and how you act and dress and what-not and then it puts all the clothes that fit your type into the closet (they are also decorated like the room). The stair case was a spiral one and was placed in the far left corner of the bed room.

The upstairs floor was designed as a small comfortable little library but the right corner had a small kitchen area inside of it with a machine that looked like a snack machine that you would find in any mall except that: it didn't require money, you couldn't see the items inside, it provided both food and drink, and the best part about it is all you had to do was tell it what you wanted and it would magically appear at the bottom of the machine in a bowl, on a plate, or in a cup. All of the lights in the room where the shapes of butterflies and hung randomly around the ceilings and stuck to walls so it gave the effect of fireflies if it was dark out. There was a large balcony with a wonderful view of a calm lake and trees outside of it, coming out from each floor and both were enclosed and had nice seating and tables put in front of the open wall.

**Ally: **her room was a beach party themed type room. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room (it had sandy brown colored blankets and pillows on it with little starfish and Dolphins decorating them) that was inside a hole in the ground which would fill up with water and make the bed float if you pushed a button on the wall. The walls gave the impression of you being outside and there were windows everywhere the floor with sandy colored wood. Beach balls and beach toys hung from the ceiling and walls. On the left side of the bed was a huge TV that could turn into a window and it had beach towels and beach chairs in front of it. All of the lights were coming from inside of the Beach balls and beach toys that hung from the ceiling. If you pressed a button on the other side of the bed a study table would pop up out of the floor and a laptop was hooked to the corner of the table. An indoor pool was in the bathroom and could be turned into a skating rink with the press of a button and again (as in all the rooms) the walk-in closet was right across from the bathroom and had her type of clothes in it. The stair case was a spiral one and was placed in the far left corner of the bed room.

Her second floor was made to look like a club (no. not the stripper kind). It's walls were in neon colors and the floor was a large dark black dance floor. It had a bar counter on the left wall with a ton of random drinks stocked behind it, a DJ stand at the front of the room, and a ton of lighting effects (strobe, disco, fog, etc…). There was a large balcony with a view of the ocean, coming out from each floor and both were enclosed and had nice seating and tables put in front of the open wall.

**Alex: **It appeared to be a large music room when you first looked at it. An entire wall was made into a huge window. The walls were like the living room's except the main color was black and all of the paintball splotches were neon colors and the floor was a black plush carpet with the neon color splotches on it too. There was a drum platform in front of the huge wall/window which disappeared into the floor and became a circular queen sized bed with neon blood red, neon green, neon orange and black pillows and blankets on them. On the right wall there is a guitar rack that could go back into a hole in the wall and switch to a cabinet and shelves. The same went for the other side of the room except when the guitar rack went back it turned into a big screen TV. The lights were in long strips around the edges of the room and they could switch to black light with a flick of a switch next to the regular light switch The bathroom had a hot tub, a cold tub, and a sauna in it. The stair case was a spiral one and was placed in the far left corner of the bed room.

The upstairs room was basically a dark neon blue dance studio with regular wood floors. It had strobe lights, a fog machine, a disco ball, and a humongous killer sound system. There was also a well-stocked bar against one of the walls.(it is connected to Ally's) There was a large balcony with the same view as Ally, coming out from each floor and both were enclosed and had nice seating and tables put in front of the open wall.

**Kara: **her room was decorated as a forest so there were lots of trees painted onto the wall and the floor was a pretty mossy green wood. There were three large hammocks hanging from fake trees in the corners of the room. There was no TV in this room but there was a wall that if you pressed a button would turnaround and turn into a humongous bookshelf full of books and it had a nice wicker chair and a swinging chair in front of it. The bathroom was painted and decorated like the bedroom itself except the bathtub was a pond. The stair case was a spiral one and was placed in the far left corner of the bed room.

The upstairs was made into a huge playground with vines for swinging on, trees for climbing, monkey bars, slides, everything that you could find a regular playground except it was all made out of (except for the slide) vines and wood and all of the walls were just huge connecting Windows. The lights around the rooms were not only lightning bugs that were there all year round but the painted trees had small little lights inside their leafs. There was a large balcony with a view of a forest, coming out from each floor and both were enclosed and had nice seating and tables put in front of the open wall.

**Storm: **the walls and wood floor of this room looked to be originally white but now had a ton of paint spatters all over it. There was a queen sized bed, with white covers and white pillows, was shoved against the middle of the back wall and was also covered by ton of paint spatters. The room had several easels scattered around as well as paint buckets, paint tubes, and miscellaneous paintbrushes. The bathroom is just a regular bathroom but has also been painted on. The lights in the room come from tiny lights that have been put on to the shiny things hanging from the ceiling. The stair case was a spiral one and was placed in the far left corner of the bed room.

The upstairs room looked like a recording studio and/or a place where people make movies. There was no paint in sight in that area. There was a recording room covering one wall in the room where the people watch and help with the acoustics and stuff in the room covered the other. They were band and movie posters hanging everywhere and homemade CDs and DVDs were all neatly stacked onto shelves which could rotate back into the wall in turn into a big TV. There was a large balcony with a view of a stream with a bridge over it, coming out from each floor and both were enclosed and had nice seating and tables put in front of the open wall.

**Sam: **unlike the others her room looked like an office. The walls were a light brown color in the floor was regular wood. Everything was neatly placed away and in its correct spot. The queen sized bed on the left wall in the corner was well made and had a small table next to it. A nice sized TV was on another wall with a large comfy chair in front of it. The light was coming from a regular light fixture in the middle and in the corners of the room. The bathroom had red walls and blue tiled floors with a large shower in one corner and a bathtub big enough for one person on the other wall. The stair case was a spiral one and was placed in the far left corner of the bed room.

Upstairs was totally different. There were plans of world domination on one wall, how to make different weapons on another, and on the other wall were blueprints to several houses of people that have done harm to her in the past. There were CIA weapons neatly stacked on a rack on the last wall with a table in front of it with the bomb on it (which wasn't working by the way… at the moment) on the other side of that about 6 feet away were four desks each having two computers on them and manuals in front of them stacked helter-skelter about hacking, coding, etc. There was a large balcony with a view of mountains, coming out from each floor and both were enclosed and had nice seating and tables put in front of the open wall. (see. I told you she was evil.)


End file.
